


The Endless Sky

by hironerdmada



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hironerdmada/pseuds/hironerdmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Tadashi looked over at his father, who had take off his glasses to look through the lens. “All that space.” He wiped his glasses on his shirt and placed them back atop his nose before facing his family. “It doesn’t stop. The sky. It’s endless.” He turned his head upwards. “There aren’t any walls or boundaries out there that we can see or prove yet. It just keeps going.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Endless Sky

**Author's Note:**

> The Hamada brothers have a telescope in their room. I wanted to expand on that, so this happened.

      Tadashi was six years old the first time his parents took him camping. It was always something his mother did as a child, and she had suggested that they go as soon as everyone had time off.

      They decided on a small campsite just north of Napa, with a view of a small lake and the wide open sky. Dry autumn leaves crackled underneath the young boy’s feet as he paced the perimeter of the woods, hitting the tree trunks with a stick and turning over stones and rocks to see what he could find while his parents unpacked supplies from the truck. The sun was set to go down soon, and he was tired and impatient, turning his head back to see their (slow, slow, _slow_ ) progress.

      His father grunted while while he and Tadashi’s mother unloaded a long, heavy looking case from the trunk, carefully setting it down as if whatever was inside were made of glass. Interest piqued, Tadashi put down his stick and ambled his way over to inspect it.

      There were no tags on the case, but it was well-worn, obviously old. Scratches and stains decorated its grainy black surface, the silver metal clasps holding it closed starting to turn copper. He turned to his parents.

      “What’s this?”

      His mother turned her head at the sound of his voice, eyes flicking over to the case before she smiled. “That’s my old family telescope. I thought it would be fun if we could all take turns using it. Don’t you think?”

      Raising his eyebrows in curiosity, Tadashi kneeled down to open it up, his gaze roaming over the large old device. It was in better shape than its case, but it was still old and it seemed like it hadn’t been used in at least a decade.

      “Wanna help us put it together?” Tadashi jumped slightly when his father started talking. How long had he been standing there?

      The man laughed when his son nodded enthusiastically, reaching over to take out some parts. “Alrighty then. Think you can figure it out? I’ve never dealt with this model before.” He looked around conspiratorily before leaning in to whisper, “I think it’s a few hundred years old… Rare and expensive, too.” He pointed to the lake. “If any pirates should show up, I want you to defend it with your life. Yeah?”

      An excited sparkle entered Tadashi’s eyes and his father laughed again, ruffling his hair and beginning to assemble the telescope piece by piece.

      About an hour and a half later, after the sun had gone down, the telescope was fully set up at the center of their campsite. There were a few mistakes while putting it together, and questions to Tadashi’s mother as to why she didn’t help even though it was her telescope. She had answered that she wanted to see if her brainiacs (who she _swore_ that she loved _very much_ ) could figure it out on their own, and had stifled a few giggles every time either of them would turn to pout at her.

      The family had then settled down on a blanket, holding each other close for warmth as Tadashi looked through the lens.

      His breath caught in his throat.

      Tadashi had always thought that the night sky was pretty. He could always see it out his window when he was trying to fall asleep. The stars would twinkle and flicker as he watched, calming him when he had nightmares and lulling him back to sleep.

      But he never realized that there were so many.

      He pulled his head back and looked up to check - and there were still way more than he could count, way more than he had ever seen before. He must have been too distracted while building the telescope to notice when it got dark.

      Why were there so many here and so little back in San Fransokyo? It was the same sky.

      His mother must have understood his confusion by the look on his face. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him close. “The city lights are too bright for the stars to outshine,” she said quietly. “That’s why we have to come all the way out here to see them.”

      “It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Tadashi looked over at his father, who had take off his glasses to look through the lens. “All that space.” He wiped his glasses on his shirt and placed them back atop his nose before facing his family. “It doesn’t stop. The sky. It’s endless.” He turned his head upwards. “There aren’t any walls or boundaries out there that we can see or prove yet. It just keeps going.”

      Tadashi blinked and looked up. It was so big. He felt dizzy.

      “It’s waiting to be explored, don’t you think?” his mother added. “Someday, people will go further than our own solar system. We could learn so much.”

      “Hey.” His father gently nudged his shoulder. “Maybe it’ll be you.”

-

      Hiro lifted an eyebrow as he watched his older brother heft something up the stairs. He couldn’t see exactly what it was at this angle, but it seemed heavy if Tadashi’s mumbled complaints were any indication. He thought of getting up to help, but the view was amusing and his bed was too comfortable.

      Tadashi finally made it up to the top after a few moments, leaning against what looked to be a beat up black case. The sixteen year old looked wistfully over to the window on the other side of their room before huffing and dragging the case across the floor.

      Hiro slid off his bed and stepped closer to his brother to watch him unpack the strange contraption. “What’s that?”

      “A telescope.”

      “We have a telescope?”

      “Yep.”

      “Since when?

      “Aunt Cass went to the storage unit today and found it,” the elder stated as he laid all the parts down on the floor in front of him for easy access. He paused slightly, thinking, then continued. “It was her and mom’s when they were little.”

      “Ah.” Hiro shifted on his feet awkwardly before sitting down next to his brother. “Do you need help putting it together?”

      The older boy looked at his brother and smiled, handing him some parts. “Think you can figure it out, brainiac?”

      Hiro scoffed. “Is that a challenge? Because I accept.”

      Tadashi had been looking at the clock the entire time, just to see how fast Hiro could assemble it on his own. It took just over forty five minutes for him to finish.

      Grinning at his accomplishment, the nine year old looked through the lens at the evening sky. Stars were just barely appearing where he could see, gently flickering against the dark.

      “They’re so cool!”

      “They’re even cooler away from the city. There are even more.” Tadashi sighed, smiling out at the deepening blue.

      He paused again.

      “Space is amazing. It just keeps going. No walls, or boundaries… It’s…” He took a breath, his eyes closed. “Overwhelming, if you really think about it.”

      Leaning back on his hands, Tadashi looked over at his younger brother, who had turned his head to him. “Humans are gonna go so far, you know. Eventually. Discovering new solar systems and planets.” He nodded and smiled at Hiro. “Hey… Maybe it’ll be us.”

      Hiro’s grin was blinding.

-

      As he trudged up the grassy hill, Baymax in tow, Hiro gazed at the dusk sky. He watched as orange and yellow turn to purple and pink, and then finally to a deep blue.

      He stopped when he reached the top, looking out over the trees and bushes below. They were as far from the city as they needed to be. He turned to Baymax, who set down the black telescope case in front of him and took a step back to give him room.

      There was silence as Hiro began to assemble the telescope. He had nothing to say and Baymax didn’t seem to think there was a need to speak, so it continued for the forty or so minutes it took for him to complete the task.

      Hiro sighed as he leaned forward to look through the lens to the stars above.

      _“Maybe it’ll be us.”_

      “It was you, Tadashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiro enjoys flying for many reasons.
> 
> One of them is to be closer to the stars.


End file.
